


Sensations

by VioletReaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Alphys - Freeform, Mentions of frisk - Freeform, Mettaton EX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: Going from unable to physically feel anything to being able to feel everything can be... jarring, to say the least. Mettaton was learning that the hard way. What better way to get used to it than to take a week off and just spend it feeling?





	Sensations

This was the most comfortable he could ever recall being.

Mettaton gave a sigh of contentment as he snuggled deeper into the pile of pillows, blankets, plushies, and other wonderfully soft items he'd piled on his bed - which wasn't quite as soft as these things but still comfortably soft. This had to be one of the best ideas he'd ever had.

What was his idea? Well, not long ago, his EX form had been completed. It was Alphys' greatest creation in many ways. It was gorgeous, flexible, and mirrored a human's body so closely that if it had been made of flesh and bone instead of silicon and metal, it really would've been human. It was even equipped with  _both_ genitalia, but that's a story for another day.

The most interesting thing about this body to him was that it could  _feel!_ Unlike his boxier form, this one was fully equipped with artificial nerve endings that enabled him to feel everything there was to feel - and the spectrum was absolutely daunting. At first, he didn't fully realize how much of a difference it made. The lab that doubled as a lot of his stages was air conditioned to keep the machinery from overheating, so a slight chill on his silicon and metal body was the majority of what he felt. It wasn't bad, not much different from being a ghost. But when he began to handle props with his EX form, he began to notice a few things. Many things felt different in his hands. His microphone, for instance, was hard but lightweight. His red suit for his news show was smooth on the inside with a slight texture on the outside. The handle of his chainsaw was hard with texture to provide grip. It was... interesting.

The first time he got a real taste of sensation was his battle against the human child Frisk. When his arms had fallen off, the sudden inability to feel them and the burning at his shoulders had been... confusing. In an unpleasant way. When everything below his waist followed suit, it had felt even worse. It was... he wasn't sure what to call it, but he hated it. He'd wanted to scream, but had held his tongue in front of his audience, even as wished the human good luck and shut down. There had been relief from the horrible sensations while he was unconscious, but he came back online while Alphys was still putting him back together. He'd actually screamed at the heat of the soldering iron as it was used to reattach his left leg. It... whatever this feeling was, he hated it. He'd wanted to escape from his body. At least as a ghost he couldn't feel it!

That's exactly what he did, and he'd refused to repossess his body until it was fully repaired. He'd still been reluctant to go back in once it was done, for fear of that awful feeling. It had taken Alphys nearly an hour to coax him back into his body and then another several hours to explain that the awful feeling was called "pain" and it was one of the downsides that came with being corporeal. However, she had assured him that there were many other sensations that were pleasant and comforting. She promised him that pain was only temporary, and he'd feel better soon.

After that, he'd grown curious. Were there really a bunch of good feelings he'd been missing out on when he was incorporeal? It was then an idea came to him: why not explore the full spectrum of sensations over the course of a full week? After going to Alphys for a list of basic physical sensations, he had seven - one for each day. Softness, hardness, heat, cold, wet, dry, and pleasure. These were the first things that the Royal Scientist thought of that wouldn't cause her friend too much pain, lest it traumatize him. Thus, once the new week started, Mettaton gathered as many soft things as he could get his hands on and piled them on his bed, then flopped down on top of it all. He then proceeded to wrap himself in fleece blankets and other soft fabrics until he was as swaddled as a newborn baby and just let himself relax.

The stylish robot couldn't help but smile as he cuddled further into his cocoon of fleece and rubbed his metallic cheek against one of the plushies beneath his head. Hm. This one was rather fuzzy. It kind of... tickled? Was that the right word? It felt nice either way. Freeing one hand from the blankets, he studied the texture of all the stuffed toys within his reach. All of them were soft, yes, but he was amazed that fabrics with such different textures could all feel so nice. Some were fuzzy, some were furry, some were almost perfectly smooth, but all were wonderfully soft and stuffed with fluff that made them so perfect to hug!

If the other sensations were anything like this, this would be the best week of his life so far!

As the day went by, Alphys brought by something he hadn't expected.

A flower with big red petals. It was called a rose. She plucked one of the petals from the flower and handed it to him. Holding it between his fingers, he realized it was indeed soft, but also so fragile. Then Alphys showed him a length of silk cloth. It was also soft, but surprisingly strong.

That was confusing. How could two things that were both soft have different strengths?

He'd have to figure that out later.


End file.
